Angel
by M. Maroth Araya
Summary: Miyagi y Shinobu llevan cuatro meses viviendo juntos, pero un incidente cambiará sus vidas, ¿qué será? ¿Qué consecuencias traerá?


**Declaimer:** Junjou Romantica no es de mi propiedad ni nada por el estilo, Shinobu, Miyagi, Risako y en decano Takatsuki le pertenecen a Shungiku Nakamura.

_A/N:__ bueno, primero que todo, debo aclarar que esta historia se inspiró leyendo el drabble de CheyanneChika, el capítulo 19 de '__**Prompted Drabbles**__' llamado '__**Shinagi: Angel**__' (aquí el link para que lo lean si quieren: .net/s/5057582/19/Prompted_Drabbles). Espero que les guste y no sé... ya veremos como desarrollo este nuevo proyecto ya que lo que leen fue escrito con mucha dificultad (como que tenía la idea, pero no se me ocurría el cómo desarrollarla)._

_PD: el título no está mal escrito, es "Angel" en inglés, no "Ángel" en español._

* * *

><p>(...)<p>

- Oye, Shinobu.

- ¿Qué sucede? –gruñó el mencionado.

- ¿No te parece que ya es hora de levantarse? –Miyagi, acostado en su cama le pregunta al muchacho que estaba acurrucado en su pecho.

- No –respondió secamente.

El silencio permaneció en la habitación por un rato. Miyagi no sabía que hacer, le gustaba estar así con Shinobu, pero ya eran pasadas las once de la mañana. Claro que era sábado y el mayor no tenía ningún trabajo pendiente, no debería de haber ningún problema, pero había algo que lo molestaba.

- Son las once –le recordó.

- ¿Y?

- Es que ya es muy para seguir acostados. ¿No tienes algo que hacer? ¿Una tarea tal vez?

- Si.

- ¿Y está lista?

- No, la haré después.

- ¿No sería mejor hacerla ahora?

Shinobu se sentó y lo miró seriamente. El mayor sólo lo miraba con algo de molestia. Shinobu se levantó y entró al baño en silencio.

"_Ya han pasado cuatro meses desde que Shinobu se mudó conmigo_", pensaba Miyagi mientras miraba el techo de su habitación, "_Él está en una exigente, pero buena universidad mientras yo sigo trabajando para su padre en Mitsuhashi. Cuando nos mudamos casi no tuvimos problemas, el decano aún se siente culpable por lo que me hizo Risako y no se atreve a ponerme problemas. Hicimos esto sólo para poder pasar más tiempo juntos, pero me preocupa que por estar tan apegado a mí descuide la universidad y la terminé botando. Sé que a él sólo le interesa estar conmigo, pero no puedo permitir que por mi culpa tire su futuro a la basura. El problema es que Shinobu no me está entendiendo, cada vez que lo mando a estudiar se enoja conmigo y terminamos peleando. Me gustaría que fuese más comprensivo_", suspiró Miyagi.

La puerta del baño se abrió permitiendo la salida del muchacho, éste estaba sólo con una toalla secándose el pelo.

- Ya terminé –le anunció parándose frente a la cama.

- ¡Shinobu! Ponte una toalla, por favor. ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no te pasees desnudo por el departamento? –reclamó Miyagi desde la cama.

- ¡Si tanto te molesto entonces me voy! –le gritó Shinobu cerrando la puerta con un portazo.

"_Y otra vez se enojó conmigo_", pensó con un gran suspiro el mayor.

Después de que Miyagi se bañó se dirigió de inmediato a la cocina donde encontró a Shinobu preparando el almuerzo.

- ¿Desayunaste? –preguntó el mayor calentando agua.

- No, ya es muy tarde para hacerlo, a esta hora se almuerza.

- Ah, bueno.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, Shinobu aún estaba enojado con Miyagi por lo de la mañana y, aunque le doliera, no quería disculparse con él ya que siempre era él el que tenía que esforzarse para que la relación mejorara, ahora era el turno de Miyagi de hacer algo.

- ¿Ya hiciste tu tarea? –preguntó Miyagi inseguro.

- Si.

- Ah... ya veo, que bien –no sabía que más decir y volvió a quedarse en silencio por un rato hasta que se le ocurrió algo-. Em... oye, estaba pensando que hoy podríamos salir a algún lado. No sé, en el centro hay una exposición sobre los ninjas y no sé, ¿te interesaría ir?

Shinobu miró a Miyagi a la cara con su típica seria expresión. Él quería que se disculpara, pero sabía que Miyagi no lo haría nunca o al menos no todavía.

- Está bien –murmuró volviendo a su comida.

- ¿Eh? Perdón, ¿qué dijiste? No te escuché.

- Dije que está bien, pero almorcemos primero.

Miyagi sólo sonrió, sabía que Shinobu no podía estar enojado con él por mucho tiempo.

Después de haber comido y dejado todo ordenado salieron en el auto del mayor hacia la exposición. Todo iba bien al parecer, aún no mantenían una conversación decente, pero se sentían tranquilos en compañía del otro hasta que, de la nada, se les acercaron dos muchachos aparentemente mayores que Shinobu.

- ¡Shinobu! Hola –saludaron al llegar a su lado.

- Keiichi, Shouta, hola, tanto tiempo –saludó el muchacho.

- Sí, tanto tiempo –respondió el más alto que tenía el pelo teñido de rubio-. Cuéntanos, ¿cómo has estado? ¿Entraste a alguna universidad?

- Sí, entré a la de T., ¿y ustedes?

- Wow, era de esperarse de ti –respondió Shouta, el muchacho con un peinado muy parecido al de Justin Bieber*-. Yo entré a la M., pero a Keiichi lo dejaron fuera.

- Sí, es verdad, soy como un _ronin_*, ahora tendré que luchar por todo este año para mejorar mis puntajes y ver si tengo mejor suerte para el próximo –dramatizaba Keiichi.

Los tres jóvenes se empezaron a reír de la mala suerte de Keiichi y del drama que le ponía a su situación hasta que notaron a Miyagi.

- Oye Shinobu, ¿quién es él? ¿Tu papá?

- Ah, no. Se me había olvidado presentarlos. Chicos, él es Miyagi Yoh, Miyagi ellos son Keiichi Masamura y Shouta Takano.

- Mucho gusto –saludó Miyagi-, ¿son amigos del instituto?

- Mucho gusto –le respondieron-. No, somos amigos desde hace medio año aproximadamente, a Shinobu lo conocimos en un _Gokuon_*.

Miyagi miró de reojo al muchacho encontrando un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

- Bueno, yo los dejo solos para que se pongan al día, de todas formas tengo que ir al baño –dijo el mayor alejándose rápidamente de los jóvenes.

Una vez que desapareció entre la muchedumbre estos muchacho se acercaron más al de cabellos claros.

- Oye Shinobu, ¿qué haces con ese viejo aquí? ¿Acaso no estabas pololeando? –preguntaron muy preocupados por su amigo.

- Sí, lo estoy –respondió con casi indiferencia.

- ¿Y tu pareja dónde está?

- Se acaba de ir, si me disculpan me tengo que retirar.

Shinobu se despidió de sus amigos y se alejó de ellos dejándolos muy confundidos. Finalmente, Shinobu corrió hasta llegar al baño de hombres donde chocó con Miyagi.

- ¿Pero qué? ¿Shinobu?

El muchacho ni quiso poner atención a las quejas del mayor y lo metió dentro de los baños con seguro cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

- Oye Shinobu, ¿qué estás haciendo?

Miyagi intentó quejarse, pero sus labios fueron detenidos por un beso del menor que lentamente se hizo más apasionado. Los dos bien abrazados dentro de ese pequeño espacio donde apenas cabía una persona se besaron hasta quedar sin aliento, pero ni siquiera la necesidad de aire los separaba, sólo los motivaba a intentar acercarse más. Miyagi presionando la cintura del menor contra su parte baja mientras el muchacho apegaba sus pechos lo más que podía. Una vez que se saciaron, Shinobu susurró.

- Miyagi, te quiero...

- Ya lo sé –lo interrumpió.

- No eso, te quiero... sentir dentro –susurró lo último en su oído.

Miyagi se avergonzó de inmediato y se tapó la cara, Shinobu haciendo un puchero reclamó.

- ¡¿Acaso no me quieres, no me deseas?

- No, no es eso. El problema es dónde me lo estás pidiendo, ¡estamos en un baño público por el amor de dios!

- ¿Y?

- "¿Y?" Pues yo soy una persona decente y no hago este tipo de cosas en lugares públicos.

- Entonces vámonos a un motel ahora mismo.

- Ni siquiera lo tienes que decir –tomó al universitario de la muñeca y lo sacó rápidamente del baño.

Haciendo una carrera llegaron al auto y se dirigieron al motel más cercano, pidieron la habitación del piso más alto asegurándose de que ningún conocido los pudiera ver entrar. Una vez dentro de la habitación, exactamente en cuanto cerraron la puerta, Shinobu se tiró sobre Miyagi llenándolo de besos muy apasionados, provocando que este lo despojarse de sus ropas. Aún con sus pantalones puestos Miyagi levantó al muchacho sin dejar de besarlo haciendo que este acomodara sus piernas en su cintura para luego tirarlo bruscamente sobre la cama.

- Ten más cuidado Miyagi –reclamó de inmediato Shinobu.

- Perdóname Shinobu, ahora te compensaré.

Y diciendo eso le bajó los pantalones para poder masajear su miembro con su mano y luego introducirlo en su boca.

- Mi... Miyagi –gimió el muchacho-, déjame hacértelo a ti también.

El mayor lo acomodó encima suyo imitando a un _69_*. Shinobu succionaba en miembro de Miyagi mientras éste, acostado de espalda, succionaba el del menor a la vez que masajeaba su ano.

- Mi-Miyagi, ya estoy listo –susurró Shinobu.

El mayor lo tomó por la cintura y acomodó sobre sus piernas penetrándolo suavemente. Una vez que entró por completo se besaron con ternura, pero el beso se fue haciendo más apasionado a medida que las embestidas del mayor se hacían más constantes. El menor ayudaba a profundizarlas moviéndose de arriba hacia abajo.

- Miyagi –gimió cortando el beso-, ya no… puedo aguantar más.

- Shinobu –susurró con sus labios en el cuello del menor-, espérame un poco.

El ritmo de sus movimientos se aceleró hasta el punto de provocar la llegada del clímax de ambos. La pareja se quedó abrazada por un buen rato sobre la cama, el mayor los tapó con la frazada antes de apretarlo contra su pecho.

- Te amo Shinobu –le susurró.

El muchacho supo que esa era su forma de pedirle perdón por lo que había sucedido en la mañana y le devolvió el abrazo.

- Yo también te amo.

A ambos les gustaba permanecer así en silencio, con sus cuerpos desnudos sujetándose de tal forma que los hiciera sentir como si nada pudiese separarlos nunca, era por eso que casi todas las mañanas despertaban abrazados, no se soltaban ni en sueños.

Sin darse cuenta se quedaron dormidos y no despertaron hasta que el cielo se puso de un color entre rojizo y morado. Cuando miraron la hora se ducharon rápidamente y fueron camino hacia el departamento del mayor.

En el camino pudieron disfrutar de mucha calma y felicidad, estaban tan tranquilos ahora que cuando el primer semáforo los detuvo lo esperaron compartiendo un dulce beso. Al cambio de luz, Miyagi arrancó el auto, pero todo cambió con un brusco movimiento que lo sacudió de tal forma que lo hizo sentir como si estuviera flotando de cabeza. Con dificultad el mayor pudo ver el rostro de su pareja con los ojos cerrados hasta que se nubló su vista por completo.

Por un rato sintió que volaba en el silencioso vacio hasta que el sonido de un pito entre cortado lo hizo abrir los ojos. Lo primero que sintió fue una luz blanca golpearle los ojos, parpadeó con suavidad por un rato hasta que escuchó unos tacones y un grito.

- Está despertando. ¡Papá, Miyagi está despertando!

Después sintió a alguien correr dentro de la habitación. Tanto ruido lo estaba molestando por lo cual giró su cabeza hacia el origen. Para su sorpresa era Risako junto al decano Takatsuki los que hacían todo ese ruido.

- Miyagi, ¿cómo te sientes? –preguntó su jefe.

- ¿Dónde... estoy? –preguntó muy confuso, no entendía por qué le estaban preguntando eso.

- Estás en el hospital –respondió Risako-, tuviste un accidente automovilístico, un camionero borracho ignoró la luz roja y te chocó.

Miyagi se quedó en blanco por un rato, no recordaba nada de eso, ¿cómo puede ser eso real? Luego lo recordó todo, segundos después de que hizo avanzar al auto un camión los chocó por el lado del copiloto haciendo que el auto rodara lejos de ahí terminando de cabeza. Miró la habitación donde estaba, en efecto era una de hospital, con sus paredes blancas y un monitor conectado a su brazo.

- Y... ¿Shinobu? –preguntó con miedo en el rostro.

Risako miró a su padre primero, quien le desvió la mirada, y luego volvió a Miyagi tomándole de la mano.

- Shinobu no… no sobrevivió al impacto. Murió en la ambulancia camino al hospital.

"_No puede ser_" pensó Miyagi mientras miraba a ambos Takatsuki, Risako comenzó a llorar sin disimulo mientras que el decano salía de la habitación tapándose la cara, "_Shinobu no puede haber..._".

- Eso no...

- No puede ser cierto, pero lo es, Shinobu a muerto –volvió a repetir Risako cayendo sobre sus rodillas sin soltar la mano de Miyagi.

La mujer lloraba con mucha fuerza al lado de la cama de Miyagi mientras que éste permanecía en shock mirando el techo.

"_No puede ser, no otra vez_" pensaba con mucho dolor Miyagi, "_Primero Sensei ¿y ahora Shinobu? ¿Por qué tiene que suceder esto?_", sus lágrimas cayeron en silencio por sus mejillas, ahora su corazón se había marchitado por completo, sus dos grandes amores habían muerto sin que él pudiese haber hecho algo al respecto.

En cuanto Miyagi salió del hospital se hizo el funeral del joven universitario, los únicos presentes en la ceremonia eran los familiares del difunto y uno que otro amigo además de Miyagi. Los amigos que había conocido el día del incidente tampoco estaban presentes, tal vez nadie les avisó. Todos le daban sus condolencias a los padres y hermana del muchacho, a Miyagi sólo lo miraron de lejos como "el hombre que lo estaba cuidando" sin siquiera sospechar que tipo de relación tenían los dos.

Una vez que terminó, todos se fueron menos Miyagi, que aún no soltaba el ramo de flores que había traído. Risako lo intentó convencer para que se fuera con ellos, pero el mayor quiso quedarse un rato más. En silencio se acercó a la tumba.

- Perdóname Shinobu –empezó a decir-, nunca quise que esto sucediera, ni siquiera pensé que fuese posible, de poder volver en el tiempo me habría quedado más rato contigo entre mis brazos y no te hubiera soltado hasta que llegase el amanecer, tal vez de haber hecho eso tu no estarías ahí bajo mis pies.

Miyagi, con lágrimas en los ojos se arrodilló frente a la lápida del muchacho y, dejando el ramo de flores, la besó.

- Perdóname. Te amo y nunca te olvidaré.

- ¡Levántate idiota! –alguien gritó a su lado.

- ¿Shinobu? –preguntó Miyagi volteándose.

En efecto era el muchacho, estaba tal cual como la última vez que se habían visto sólo que ahora cargaba con un par de alas blancas en su espalda. Miyagi, impactado por la escena, extendió su mano hacia su amado para intentar tocarlo, pero cuando creyó haberlo alcanzado su figura desapareció con una fuerte ráfaga de viento. Con dificultad Miyagi se levantó y despidió de su amado que descansaba ahora bajo tierra e intentó regresar a su vida con este nuevo pesar en su corazón.

(...)

* * *

><p>* Justin Bieber: el peinado Justin Bieber, ustedes saben, ese que ni siquiera en necesario de peinar porque te sacudes un poco la cabeza y estás listo xD.<p>

* Ronin: cito del primer episodio de Chobits (es pasado el primer minuto cuando Hideki recibe la carta de la universidad y grita con mucha "emoción"): "...ahora adoptado por los estudiantes que fallan el test de acceso a la Universidad y lo intentan DE NUEVO".

* Goukon: si no tengo mal entendido es una reunión para conocer gente con el propósito de encontrar pareja, aquí los amigos de Shinobu hablan de una normal, no vallan a pensar que ellos también son homosexuales, aunque no lo crean son sólo amigos xD.

* 69: la gente mal pensada sabe que significa eso, pero no me gusta tener que describir la escena así, si alguien sabe cómo describirla mejor me dice ¿si? :D

_A/N__: Ahora que he llegado al final me doy cuenta que me costó más de lo que creía hacerlo, me costó matar a Shinobu, por eso está la primera parte de la pelea y el encuentro con los amigos del muchacho y luego el lemon (que escribí en clase de matemáticas, no sé como porque mi profe me podía pillar y si lo hacía moría, pero no pasó... raro). De verdad me costó mucho escribirlo y creo que la presencia de los amigos de Shinobu era como "relleno" xD, aunque si soy honesta, cuando Shinobu se despide de sus amigos lo hice así para demostrar que no tiene miedo de lo que la gente pueda pensar si descubre que su pareja era Miyagi, pero sus amigos no se dieron cuenta xD._

_Creo que eso es todo, ¿les gustó? Háganmelo saber con un review ¿si?_

_PD: Esto es sólo un oneshot, asique por favor no me pidan otro capítulo._

**_Moraleja/Nota-Extra-del-Autor: _**A veces el destino es traicionero, uno nunca sabe que puede suceder mañana o en 5 minutos más. Shinobu fue lo más sincero posible, amaba tanto a Miyagi que no tuvo ninguna intención de ocultarle a sus amigos su relación con él.

Hoy puedes tener a tu amado entre tus brazos y sentirte como la mujer/hombre más feliz del mundo, pero por una pelea estúpida esos sentimientos se olvidan o ignoran y hasta se puede destruir una relación por falta de comunicación. Creo fielmente que una relación no sólo se basa en decir "te quiero" (pienso en la canción "More Than Words" de Extreme), también hay que demostrarlo, ser honesto y estar siempre dispuesto a conversar antes de dejar que un pequeño problema se haga más grande de lo que merece ser.

Escribí esta historia pensando en algo así, no puedes dejar que la falta de comunicación destruya una relación. Los que esten en una relación y lean esto les pido que lo piensen y aprovechen a su amado todo el tiempo posible porque nunca se sabe cuando él/ella se valla de tu mundo._  
><em>


End file.
